The ::very short:: Journal of Carth Onasi
by BlueFairyDust
Summary: A bit of a comic view of Carth's feelings during his travels with the Ebon Hawk's crew. Who knew our beloved pilot kept a journal?
1. Stuck on Taris ::and other rants::

**_Stuck on Taris (and other rants)_**

**Day One**

Endar Spire got blown up, so much for Bastila and her all powerful "Battle Meditation". I saw the stupid bitch running for the escape pods at the first sign of danger.

Knew Jedi couldn't be trusted.

Was forced to help random soldier fight her way through the ship and then had to share escape pod with her. New recruits so useless.

Ah well, at least Trask was killed…

Never did trust that bastard.

**Day Four**

Still stuck on Taris with random soldier. Says her name is "Naver". Fake name if I ever heard one!

Still, must give her a chance. Not like she's the former Lord of the Sith!

On a more serious note:

Due to Sith blockade I won't be able to attend my P.A. (Paranoids Anonymous) meetings.

Damn.

**Day Seven**

Blue Twi'lek joined our group of misfits. V. unhappy about this as she is snot-nosed little brat. Not to mention she comes with equally annoying walking-carpet.

Noticed Naver eyeing me today. Still got it! Knew bright orange jacket would be a chick magnet.

Still looking for Bastila. Team is as useless as her Battle Meditation!

**Day Eleven**

Finally got off Taris. Will spare you the boring details.

Naver keeps giving away all our credits to the poor and helping the less fortunate.

V. suspicious behaviour… suspect she single handedly blew up the Endar Spire…

Yet another addition to team – useless tin-bucket droid and over-testosteroned Mandalorian. Don't trust either.

Oh yeah, found Bastila.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Okay, I know it's really short but it's my first fanfic. Would greatly appreciate any feedback whether it is complaints, comments, flames, complements and/or constructive criticism! I'm not choosy!

I'll continue on the journals if they aren't a disaster :P


	2. Why I Hate Dantooine

**_Why I Hate Dantooine_**

**Day Thirteen**

Am starting to wish we never found Bastila as she is a bossy, know it all, Jedi-wench!

Plus she forced us to land on a "peaceful" farming planet.

I am surrounded by farmers plus **more** Jedi. Trust no one.

Would not be surprised if rancors were indigenous.

**Day Fourteen**

May have been mistaken about Dantooine as it is more boring than listening to Canderous talk about his many "heroic" battles.

On more humorous note: Naver is to become a Jedi.

Ha! If this is true then I am Queen of Naboo!

Since when do the Jedi train random recruits?

**Later**

Apparently often.

Asked Bastila what we're supposed to do while she's training.

Snapped at me and said "get counseling."

Hate Bastila.

**Day Sixteen**

Have decided to do something constructive while waiting for Jedi to finish training.

So have made short list of things I trust:

#1 Carth

…

It's a work in progress.

**Day Seventeen**

Went kath hound hunting with team today.

Was actually enjoying myself in peaceful countryside. Didn't even mind slaughtering the brutes.

Kath hounds I mean; not team.

**Day Eighteen**

Stupid blue Twi'lek twit called me old! Maybe it's manly-stubble which makes her say such things?

On second thought, no. Stubble is obviously V. hot.

Am still resident pretty-boy regardless of what little girl thinks!

**Day Twenty**

Naver is done Jedi training. Noticed this after peace and quiet was interrupted by constant interrogation.

No wonder the Jedi were in a hurry to send her off.

Jedi also gave us a bunch of tasks to complete before we go. Isn't having Bastila with us punishment enough?

**Day Twenty One**

Got attacked by crazy cat woman today. She actually scratched me!

Least it was her claws instead of that lightsaber.

Am starting to miss those rackgouls…

**Day Twenty Four**

Finally found the all important "Star Map".

Gave a V. dramatic show of angst and brooding and still got no information from Naver! Maybe a manly pout would have been more effective…

Suppose I will stay with dysfunctional group until I get answers. Plus I sense I might be needed for romantic interest. If it's with Bastila I'll throw myself out of Ebon Hawk.

Cathar is coming with us.

Mental note: Get rabies shot.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated and responsible (for better or worse) for this installment. I would still love any feedback you can give! 


	3. Hot and Hairy

_**Hot and Hairy: My Trip to Tatooine and Kashyyyk**_

**Day Forty One**

Have a feeling I am going to hate Tatooine.

Has nothing to do with scorching heat, Tuskan raiders or constant need for cleaning sand out of orifices.

No, I can't put my finger on it, but I definitely have a bad feeling about this…

**Later**

Just met Bastila's mother.

Dear Sarlak there's two of them!

Apparently bitchiness is hereditary, either that or Bastila's dear mom is upset about seeing her daughter again.

Personally, I'm going with the latter.

**Day Forty Two**

Planet just keeps getting worse.

Apparently Blue Brat has a lost family member on bucket of sand too.

Who cares?

I certainly wouldn't slow down the team in order to go looking for a long lost relative!

Suppose it is not all bad - Naver has been wearing less clothing due to heat.

…

Not that I noticed.

**Day Forty Three**

Bastila has been pissed off ever since Canderous mistook her for a Tatooine-hooker after all night drinking binge. Not his fault she looks like Galactic whore.

Educational though: did not know there's a level of drunkenness that can make Bastila attractive.

Seems she's mostly miffed that he only offered her two credits.

Perhaps he was more sober than I thought.

**Day Forty Five**

Suspect I am getting a sun burn due to agonizing pain and burning sensation on ear.

But maybe I'm merely tired of listening to team full of screwballs.

Speaking of such, we have added a loud, obnoxious droid to group.

Member count: 9

Glad we're being subtle.

**Day Fifty**

Apparently the second droid – HK? – is actually going to contribute to the mission.

Finally someone who isn't here for the free ride!

It has helped us successfully infiltrate the Sand People's fortress so we could get another one of those damn Star Maps.

V. helpful.

**Day Fifty - One**

Changed my mind about that crazy psychopath droid.

Keeps calling me "meatbag" then talking about making "the master's dinner."

Must put an end to this. If only I could find my screwdriver…

**Day Fifty - Two**

Next stop Kashyyyk.

Yay?

Hope Cathar doesn't get hair balls while we're there – it's bad enough cleaning the drains after that Wookie uses the 'fresher.

**Day Fifty-Five**

Got in fight with Canderous today. He made comment along lines of "whatever helps you sleep at night."

Suspect he may be watching me sleep.

Have decided to burn orange jacket as it is just too damn sexy.

Will miss it as I look dashing in orange… but is better to be safe then sorry especially with all the Wookies around. (Shudder)

**Day Fifty-Seven**

Have been having reoccurring dream of "hooking-up" with Naver.

Am V. disturbed.

As a result have taken 23 cold showers.

Still no progress.

Will keep you posted.

**Day Fifty-Eight**

Have come to a conclusion – I am attracted to Naver.

What's worse is I am starting to trust her!

Example: yesterday I let her hold my caffa and didn't even worry about it being poisoned!

I am becoming a diff. man.

Next thing you'll know I'll be friends with Bastila…

Okay I am smitten not crazy!

**Day Fifty-Nine**

Reached Wookie village where they imprisoned Zaalbar and sent us on yet another mission.

Did serve us smashing wookie-cookies and blue milk though. Delicious.

**Day Sixty-Three**

Are currently following a senior-citizen ex-Jedi through a huge forest maze.

Was not actually all that worried until he started talking to a random tree.

We're screwed.

**Day Sixty-Five**

Walking

**Day Seventy**

Still walking.

**Day Seventy-Three**

Stopped to talk to a wroshyr tree; continued walking.

**Day Seventy-Seven**

_Finally_ found the stupid Star Map.

Jolee wanted to know why we needed a map to find stars...

Senile old coot.

**Day Eighty**

Update:

Got Zaalbar back (damn!) and Jolee joined the team (damnit!).

To make matters worse, the Wookies were using our 'fresher while we were away – and I'm on bathroom duty.

This is getting ridiculous. How the hell am I supposed to make a move on Naver with all these people around? Must find a way to dispose of them without Naver noticing…

Hmm, better not. Am V. scared of her lightsaber. Probably goes against Republic training too…

* * *

Review and I'll give you a cookie! .:) 


End file.
